supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi
About Nothing much is known about Naomi's past, however it has been revealed that Naomi was the cause of Pangaea while in this form known as 'Awoken' described by Asura Sage as a manifestation of the legendary creature, Peryton fused with her essence. Powers & Abilities * Naomi's Passive: Naomi's power is said to be unlike any other. She is at her weakest at midnight and her power peaks at noon. Starting from sunrise, her power begins to increase and she begins to grow larger and her personality changes from her submissive tired night-self to her arrogant tired daytime-self, with this process presumably reversing with the setting of the sun. In the daytime, her physical strength increases dramatically and she is able to radiate intense waves of light and heat capable of easily melting metal and vaporizing stone, as well as her power "Creation" increasing. Lorde Sage hearkens her power to that of the actual Sun, the source of all life. Naomi is able to imbue her scythe with her power, which causes the slashes from her scythe to also burn her foes. At high noon, Naomi reaches the peak of her power and she becomes The Zenith, "the invincible incarnation of power", according to Lorde Sage. While in this form, Naomi's strength increases to the point where with a single strike of her hand, she could knock a Zodiac host's zodiac to slumber. Her durability also grew to the point where she could easily shrug off an attack from Linnea of Pama's truly divine nature form without sustaining any damage. The Zenith only lasts for one minute. * Creation: This power enables Naomi to control and shape the earth as she please, which includes raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. Naomi is also able to turn her body into metal, thus increasing her mass and enabling her to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. Asura speculated Naomi's connection to the earth is the reason why she has a powerful devastating power like Creaion, but this theory hasn't been proven yet. Naomi normally uses her sacred scythe to augment and enhance the size, range and destructive power of her attacks at night. While during the day on the other hand, Naomi is capable of forming attacks of the same size and magnitude easily, all on her own and without the need of a sacred scythe or any other weapon. * God's Arsenal: Naomi has access to God's arsenal filled with divine weaponry, equipment, tools, and more that she can summon anytime she please. Equipment * Sacred Scythe: Like the other sacred weapons, it fully draws out Naomi's powers. With it, Naomi's ability to manipulate the earth is multiplied manifold. However, the scythe also have secondary components, such as ability to cut through energy with the blade of the scythe, regenerate instantly even if being into pieces, return to Naomi on command, and no one is able to lift the scythe if they aren't Naomi. * Prime Earrings: Rose, Bruce Sage, Asura Sage, and Lorde Sage help contribute to design earrings to control Naomi's passive. The earrings are designed to absorb the solar energy Naomi absorb into them for storage, so Naomi won't get her massively major buff during the day time or peak of noon. The earrings however do radiates slightly which allows Naomi's durability and strength increase slightly at all times when the earrings are on.